1. Field of the Invention
An elongated, horizontal adjustable height stabilizer extends between adjacent towers of a center pivot irrigation system and releasable anchor structure is utilized to releasably anchor the lower end portions of drop tubes of the irrigation system to the stabilizer. When a pair of laterally spaced stabilizers are provided the latter also serve to protect the center drive motor at each tower from being rubbed by livestock.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of travelling irrigation systems including center pivot irrigation systems heretofore have been provided and many of these previously known systems include general structural features of a typical center pivot irrigation system with which the instant invention has been designed to be used.
Examples of these previously known irrigation systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,197,534, 2,893,643, 2,941,727, 3,353,751, 3,653,400, 3,445,066, 3,669,155, 3,870,235, 4,397,421 and 4,763,836. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed to accomplish "low energy precision application" of irrigation water and further do not incorporate flexible hoses or "drops" which extend downward from the main line of the system to a low level spray body or emitter at or near ground level and, accordingly, do not encounter difficulty in precision application of irrigation water because of lateral deflection of the "drops" due to windy conditions, or irregularities in crop row placement.